Through the Rain
by Aislin Look
Summary: Side Story dari episode Ballad. Saat Quinn memilih lagu ballad yang akan dibawakannya. One shot. Enjoy it :


Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee's character. Saya cuma minjem :)

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: Quinn F. & Artie A.

Masih inget episode Ballad (episode yang lucu banget dan sukses bikin saya ketawa ngakak *ga penting* *ditabok*)? Nah, saya menulis bagian yang tidak diceritakan di episode itu. Enjoy it.. :)

**Through the Rain**

"Quinn!" panggil Artie sambil menyusul Quinn dengan kursi rodanya. Quinn yang sedang berjalan dengan Finn menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang Artie dengan sikap menunggu.

"Tentang tugas lagu Ballad yang diberikan Mr. Schue. Kapan kita bisa membicarakannya?" tanya Artie.

"Oh, itu. Terserah kau saja. Kau yang pilih lagunya, aku tinggal mengikuti," jawab Quinn ringan.

"Tapi kata Mr. Schue—"

"Artie," potong Quinn. "Aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi. Oke?" ujarnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Artie, Quinn berbalik sambil menggandeng tangan Finn.

"Oke," Artie bergumam pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu memutar kursi rodanya dan menuju kelas berikutnya.

***

Besoknya, usai kelas Matematika, Artie kembali menghampiri Quinn. "Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa alternatif lagu ballad," kata Artie.

"Baguslah," Quinn menyahut pendek.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri. Seperti yang dikatakan Mr. Schue, ballad berarti sesuatu yang mengungkapkan perasaan kita. Saat kita menyanyikannya, akan tersampaikan perasaan kita. Aku ingin kita memilih lagu yang benar-benar tepat."

"Aku percaya dengan pilihanmu, Artie. Jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan, Finn sudah menungguku," Quinn melirik ke arah pintu dimana Finn berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. "Aku harus pergi," Quinn berdiri dan menyandang tasnya.

"Kapan kita mulai latihan?" tanya Artie.

"Besok, sehabis kelas Biologi. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," ujar Artie lalu mendorong kursinya keluar kelas.

***

Seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya, hari ini Artie menunggu Quinn di luar kelas biologinya. Tapi setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu, Quinn tidak juga keluar. Artie melongok ke dalam kelas dan mendapati kelas tersebut kosong. Semua orang sudah keluar.

Dengan heran Artie menghampiri seorang siswi yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas. "Hei, kau lihat Quinn?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Dia tidak masuk," jawabnya.

"Oh," Artie tertegun. Quinn tidak masuk? Padahal tadi dia masuk kelas Bahasa Inggris. Dimana gadis itu sekarang?

Artie memutar kursi rodanya dan mendorongnya menuju klab Glee. Hari ini memang bukan hari latihan, tapi dia ingin berlatih disana. Walaupun tanpa Quinn, dia akan mencoba berlatih sendirian.

Saat mendorong pintu ruangan, Artie melihat Quinn duduk sendirian di ujung ruangan, terlindung di balik tumpukan kursi. "Quinn?" panggil Artie pelan.

Quinn mendongak. Matanya terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Sedang apa kau di sini sendirian" tanya Artie. "Aku tadi ke kelasmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Temanmu bilang kau tidak masuk. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku cuma sedikit mual tadi. Mereka sedang membedah katak. Tanpa harus melihat itu semua, aku sudah cukup mual hari ini," kata Quinn.

"Kau sudah menghubungi perawat sekolah?"

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku cuma butuh udara segar dan tempat untuk menenangkan diri."

"Dimana Finn?" tanya Artie lagi.

"Football," jawab Quinn pendek.

"Oh," Artie mengangguk. Dia lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya. "Ini lagu yang sudah kupilih," Artie menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke tangan Quinn.

"Oh," keluh Quinn. "Tidak bisakah kita besok saja membicarakan ini?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Quinn. Kita harus latihan lagu itu sekarang, "

"Baiklah," ujar Quinn akhirnya. "Yang mana bagianku?"

"Kau mulai dari sini," tunjuk Artie pada bagian tengah kertas Quinn. "Aku akan memutar CD ini dulu."

Musik mulai mengalun dari CD player. Lagu _ Alive_ milik Celine Dion dipilih Artie sebagai lagu ballad mereka. Artie menyanyikan bagiannya di awal lagu dengan sepenuh hati. Saat giliran Quinn, suaranya tidak mencapai nada-nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa, " Quinn menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Quinn. Aku akan membantumu berlatih. Cobalah sekali lagi," ujar Artie menyemangati.

"Aku tidak bisa!" bentak Quinn. "Dan berhentilah memaksaku!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lagu ballad kita?"

"Masa bodoh dengan ballad sialan itu. Aku tidak peduli,"

"Quinn! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya. Bagaimanapun juga ini kan menyangkut klab Glee," protes Artie.

"Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu dan meninggalkanku sendiri?!" Air mata mulai Quinn mulai merebak.

Artie hanya diam saja. Setelah beberapa saat dia berkata, "aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu, tapi kalau kau butuh teman untuk bercerita saat ini, aku siap mendengarkan. Kalau perlu aku akan memplester mulutku agar tidak berkomentar apapun, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Mau tidak mau Quinn tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Artie. "Kau tidak perlu memplester mulutmu segala," ujarnya.

"Aku hanya merasa semua ini terlalu berat untuk kuhadapi. Kau tahu, semalam Finn ke rumahku. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba dia menyanyikan lagu "(You're) Having My Baby" di depan kedua orang tuaku, yang membuat mereka mengetahui kehamilanku dan aku pun diusir dari rumah. Seakan semua yang kualami belum cukup, sekarang aku diusir dari rumah," cerita Quinn.

"Oh," ujar Artie. "Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya."

"Dikeluarkan dari Cherios, disiram Slushie, dikucilkan dan sekarang diusir dari rumah. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

"Kau salah," kata Artie. "Klab Glee. Kau masih punya klab Glee, dan kau tahu, kami semua selalu mendukungmu dan akan selalu siap membantumu."

Quinn terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Artie. "Thanks, Artie. Kau benar, disinilah tempatku yang sesungguhnya. Maafkan soal kata-kataku tadi." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Semua masalah ini membuatku tidak bisa menyanyi dengan baik."

"Kau tahu? Karena itulah Mr. Schue menyuruh kita menyanyikan ballad. Agar kita bisa mengekspresikan perasaan kita. Kenapa tidak kau pilih lagu yang benar-benar mengungkapkan apa yang saat ini kau rasakan? Kau pasti akan lebih mudah menyanyikannya," saran Artie.

"Benar juga. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiran dan mampu mengekspresikan apa yang kurasakan. Bagaimana kalau kupikirkan dulu lagu apa yang sebaiknya kita bawakan, lalu besok kita bicarakan?"

"Oke. Besok kutunggu disini?"

Quinn mengangguk. "Sampai besok, Artie," ujarnya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

***

"Aku sudah tahu lagu apa yang ingin kubawakan," kata Quinn bersemangat begitu Artie mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke ruangan. "_Through the Rain_. Mariah Carey."

Artie mengangguk. "Pilihan yang bagus, Quinn," komentarnya.

"So, bisa kita mulai latihannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali," Artie tertawa melihat semangat Quinn yang meluap-luap.

Quinn menyalakan CD player dan menyerahkan selembar kertas. "Bagianmu yang sudah kuberi highlight pink," ujarnya.

Mereka berlatih lagu itu beberapa kali. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain dalam membawakan lagu ballad mereka. Sepanjang sore itu mereka terus berlatih dan berlatih. Artie membantu Quinn mencapai nada-nada tinggi yang sulit dicapainya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku, Artie," ujar Quinn sambil meneguk air mineralnya.

"Sama-sama. Kau juga banyak membantuku," jawab Artie.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar membawakan lagu ini di depan Mr. Schue dan yang lainnya."

"Aku juga," timpal Artie.

"Oh, iya, soal sikapku selama ini, aku minta maaf. Dan terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku waktu itu. Kau teman yang menyenangkan," Quinn berdiri dan memeluk Artie.

Artie hanya membalas dengan senyum, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ayo kita pulang," seru Quinn sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

***

Quinn berdiri di depan ruangan sambil menatap semua orang di depannya dengan berseri-seri. "Seperti yang dikatakan Mr. Schue, ballad adalah lagu yang menggambarkan perasaan kita. Bagiku lagu ini menggambarkan apa yang saat ini kurasakan. Ini untuk kalian semua, dan juga Klab Glee," ujar Quinn mengawali. Dia lalu mengangguk ke arah Artie yang sudah siap di belakang piano. Musik mengalun diiringi dengan permainan anggota band lainnya.

_When you get caught in the rain__  
__With no where to run__  
__When you're distraught and in pain without anyone__  
__When you keep crying out to be saved_

_But nobody comes and you feel so far away__  
__That you just can't find your way home__  
__You can get there alone__  
__It's okay, what you say is_

Quinn menatap wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Dan juga wajah Mr. Schue.

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own__  
__And I know that I'm strong enough to mend__  
__And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith__  
__And I live one more day and I make it through the rain__  
_

Artie membawakan bagiannya dari balik piano dengan suaranya yang khas seperti biasa.

_  
__And if you keep falling down, don't you dare give in__  
__You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly__  
__And you'll find what you need to prevail__  
__What you say is_

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own__  
__And I know that I'm strong enough to mend__  
__And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith__  
__And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

Quinn berjalan mendekati Artie.

_And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close__  
__Don't be afraid, there's nothing you can't face__  
__And should they tell you, you'll never pull through__  
__Don't hesitate, stand tall and say_

Bagian berikutnya mereka bawakan bersama-sama. Quinn menatap mata Artie dalam-dalam.

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own__  
__And I know that I'm strong enough to mend__  
__And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith__  
__And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_I can make it through the rain__  
__As I live once again__  
__And I live one more day__  
__I can make it through the rain__  
__Yes you can__  
__You gonna make it through the rain_

Quinn menutup lagu yang dibawakannya dengan sangat manis. Menyentuh. Seperti berbicara tentang perasaanya yang paling jujur. Matanya menatap Finn lembut, lalu perlahan-lahan ke semua teman-temannya dan berhenti pada Mr. Schue.

Sesaat semuanya terdiam, terpukau dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Quinn dan Artie. Puck yang pertama tersadar dan bertepuk tangan, yang segera diikuti oleh Mr. Schue dan yang lainnya.

"Bagus sekali, Quinn," puji Mr. Schue yang masih terpesona. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membawakan lagu Mariah Carey ini dengan sangat baik. Kau membawakannya dengan caramu sendiri. Penuh penghayatan. Ini yang disebut dengan ballad. Sangat bagus."

"Terima kasih Mr. Schue. Ini juga berkat Artie," balas Quinn sambil melirik Artie.

"Kau juga sangat bagus, Artie. Kalian berdua hebat!" kata Mr. Schue.

Quinn menatap teman-temannya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tahu, dia akan selalu memiliki tempat di sini, di antara teman-temannya. Tempat yang sangat dicintainya. Dan dia percaya, dia akan mampu melewati semua ini karena ada mereka yang akan selalu mendukungnya. Klab Glee.

- FIN -

Author's Note:

Sebenernya saya baru saja mulai nonton Glee dan ya, sejak ngeliat iklannya udah langsung suka. Dan sekarang bisa dibilang saya jadi addicted dengan Glee. Hehehe :D

Maaf kalo ada beberapa bagian dalam fic ini yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan serialnya, seperti apakah Artie bisa main piano ato nggak, saya juga nggak tau. Dan tentang lagu yang dinyanyikan Finn saat makan malam di rumah Quinn, akhirnya saya tau juga judulnya setelah googling. Hehehe :D

Udah ah, kepanjangan A/N nya.. J)


End file.
